Les murmures du château
by BlackSaphir
Summary: Les temps sont rudes, l'école est rongée par l'angoisse. Les elfes sont nerveux, les armures s'agitent et les tableaux refusent de s'ouvrir... Quelque chose s'éveille depuis les tréfonds de Poudlard ! À moins que ce ne soient les élèves qui fassent trembler le château ? Chaudrons explosés, balais disparus, bestioles dans les couloirs... Découvrez tout sur l'enfer de Poudlard.


**Coucou !**

Bienvenu dans cette réécriture de ma fic humoristique (et dorénavant abandonnée) _Par Morgane!_, cette nouvelle histoire se veut toutefois plus sérieuse, mieux construite et dispose notamment d'une intrigue, de chapitres plus longs et de passages plus matures... bien sûr, l'humour ne disparaîtra pas plus que l'absurdité de certaines situations, mais cette fois, je tâcherai de prendre en compte le contexte historique des sociétés sorcière et moldue. Que ceux qui ont déjà lu _Par Morgane! _se rassurent : si vous retrouverez certains personnages, l'histoire est abordée d'une manière radicalement différente - enfin, il me semble - et peut pour ainsi dire être vue comme une toute nouvelle histoire.

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire se base bien évidemment sur **l'univers d'Harry Potter**, qui est l'oeuvre de **J.K. Rowling**, dans lequel j'ajouterai un certains nombre de personnages.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**1- Le couvre-chef...**

Il fait déjà noir quand le Poudlard Express entre en gare. Le ciel est orageux et déverse, par intermittence, des litres d'eau sur les enfants qui sortent du train. Malgré l'excitation, les première année ont le visage grave et parlent peu. Quelques mots sont échangés à mi-voix, alors qu'ils se séparent de leurs aînés, et emboîtent le pas à un homme de haute stature à la barbe hirsute, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Les pleurs et les cris de désespoir qui ont résonné à travers les wagons quelques heures plus tôt sont encore frais dans les mémoires. _King's_ _Cross._.. La nouvelle a fait l'effet d'une bombe. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir l'attaque de la gare, et apprendre par _La Gazette_ qu'elle s'est produite juste après le départ du train... Ils auraient pu s'estimer heureux de ne pas y avoir été mêlés s'ils n'avaient pas reconnu autant de noms sur les listes des victimes et des disparus, sorciers comme moldus.

Beaucoup ont encore les yeux rouges quand ils montent dans les barques.

Leurs mirettes s'ouvrent cependant tout grand lorsque les embarcations commencent à filer d'elles-mêmes sur la surface bleutée des eaux sombres, à la lumière des feux célestes. La traversée se fait dans un silence presque religieux. Le lac est redevenu lisse, à peine troublé par les caresses ponctuelles de la bruine, et les mâchoires se décrochent à la vue du majestueux château qui les surplombe, perché sur une falaise des Highlands. Un tentacule énorme émerge même au milieu de la traversée pour les saluer amicalement, arrachant quelques sourires aux nouveaux arrivants. Mais l'accalmie est de courte durée, et la nature se déchaîne de nouveau, alors que leurs fiers navires s'approchent de la rive. Le lac se soulève, les barques tanguent, manquent de chavirer, et finalement, l'une d'elles se retourne, projetant ses quatre occupants dans l'eau glacée.

.

M. - E.

.

Morgane Hopkrik n'a jamais été une jeune fille très attentive, ni très prévoyante. Aussi ne comprend-elle pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, lorsqu'elle se retrouve immergée dans des eaux sombres et glaciales, face à un petit diablotin cornu. Elle ne se rend pas tout de suite compte de l'absence soudaine d'air respirable, ne s'aperçoit pas directement que la tête lui tourne, que ses yeux la piquent, que l'eau s'insinue dans son nez, sa bouche, sa gorge et ses poumons... Non, Morgane est avant tout perplexe. Et, l'espace de quelques précieuses secondes, elle continue de fixer avec curiosité et incompréhension l'étrange créature qui commence à resserrer ses longs doigts gelés autour de sa cheville...

La fillette ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle se retrouve subitement seule, perdue au beau milieu d'eaux noires et asphyxiantes, plutôt que sur la barque, en sécurité et presque au sec... Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est cet être qui raffermit progressivement sa prise sur sa jambe... Elle ne sait pas non plus où il l'emmène, ni pourquoi, ou depuis combien de temps elle le fixe aveuglément... Mais, surtout, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire. _L'eau_ _envahit_ _ses_ _poumons._.. Ses méninges ne tournent pas. _Sa_ _vision_ _se_ _trouble._.. Son corps ne se débat pas. _La pression l'assourdit..._ Aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. _Elle_ _suffoque._.. Lentement, sa conscience s'efface, ses yeux se closent... Une fois encore, la terreur l'aura pétrifiée plus sûrement qu'un sortilège. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a personne pour la secourir.

…

C'est du moins ce qu'elle se dit avant d'être brusquement saisie par l'autre cheville et arrachée sans ménagement au Lac Noir. Aussitôt, elle tousse et crachote et halète, prenant de grandes bouffées d'oxygène jusqu'à s'en faire tourner la tête. Puis, quand elle est enfin calmée, elle remarque un _léger_ _détail_ qui lui avait échappé jusque là... Elle est suspendue dans les airs, la tête en bas, au beau milieu d'une tempête.

Ce qui, étrangement, ne l'emballe pas plus que ça...

— FAITES-MOI DESCENDRE, JE VAIS CREVER ! hurle-t-elle, hystérique, à l'intention des gens qui l'observe depuis la berge.

Le vent qui la ballote dans tous les sens étouffant ses cris, elle tousse encore et hurle de plus belle, à grands renforts de gestes désordonnés. Désespérément accroché à sa jambe gauche, le Strangulot acquiesce vivement à chacun de ses beuglements. À en juger par les tremblements de la créature, cette dernière ne semble pas plus à l'aise qu'elle avec les hauteurs... Un nouvel éclair déchire le ciel.

— FAITES-MOI DESCENDRE ! crie-t-elle de plus belle, la voix montant brusquement dans les aigus.

Tandis que le Strangulot hoche vigoureusement la tête en signe d'assentiment, Hagrid s'avance jusqu'au bord de l'eau et semble mettre ses mains en porte-voix :

— NE T'EN FAIS PAS, lui crie-t-il, IL N'EST PAS MÉCHANT ! IL SUFFIT JUSTE DE...

Une bourrasque emporte au loin le reste de sa phrase.

— TU AS COMPRIS ? conclut-il.

— Non ! panique-t-elle en se prenant ses propres cheveux dans le visage.

— PARFAIT, À TOI DE JOUER, ALORS ! lui hurle le garde-chasse en se reculant.

La petite sorcière cligne des yeux. Le grondement assourdissant du tonnerre résonne à travers toute l'école.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais ? s'affole-t-elle, en se tournant vers la petite créature qui s'agrippe toujours à sa jambe. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Le Strangulot émet un petit borborygme effrayé, en haussant deux tentacules, tout aussi désemparé qu'elle. Il sursaute soudain quand un autre éclair illumine la scène et commence à les pointer frénétiquement vers l'eau. Baissant les yeux pour la première fois, elle rencontre soudain deux grands yeux qui la fixent avec curiosité, depuis le dessous de la surface. Croisant son regard, le calmar géant agite ses tentacules pour la saluer, y compris celui qui la maintient dans les airs. Elle pousse un véritable mugissement de terreur, bientôt interrompu par un violent haut-le-cœur.

— IL VA ME BOUFFER !

— EXACTEMENT ! TU T'EN SORS TRÈS BIEN !

.

M

.

Je finis de vomir dans mon buisson, avant de lancer un regard noir au garde-chasse. Gardien des clefs et des lieux ? Mon œil, oui ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conseils à deux mornilles ? Même la petite bestiole s'est montrée plus utile ! Mais alors, _vraiment_ plus utile, hein ! Parce que, bon... _Dix_ _minutes._ C'est long, dix minutes, tout le monde s'accorde là-dessus... Eh bien, je suis restée encore DIX MINUTES dans les airs, avant que le calmar ne me largue sur la rive, _sans que qui que ce soit ne se bouge le petit doigt !_ Et à quoi est-ce que j'ai eu droit en touchant terre ? Un timide « Ça va ? » et une tape dans le dos, qui a manqué de me renvoyer à la flotte !

De son côté, le « Strangulot », comme l'a appelé le géant barbu, il ne s'est pas fait prier pour y retourner... Et j'avoue que je l'envie.

Moi aussi, je voudrais pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Je veux dire... J'ai failli me noyer, j'ai littéralement essuyé une tempête, et je ne suis même pas encore arrivée au château !

En plus, je suis trempée et mes chaussures font un bruit d'eau à chacun de mes pas...

Je veux juste aller me terrer au fond de mon lit douillet. Je vous en supplie, Merlin, assez de problèmes pour aujourd'hui !

.

.

.

Merlin est mort.

Ou alors, j'ai dû marcher sur la queue de son chat dans une autre vie. Ou lui piquer son balais, manger ses gosses, noyer son crapaud, ou que sais-je encore ! Ce qui est sûr, en tout cas, c'est qu'il prend un malin plaisir à méticuleusement ignorer chacune de mes prières.

Je voulais juste entrer dans la Grande Salle bien gentiment, moi... Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve accrochée par le col à la hallebarde d'une armure, à deux mètres du sol ? Pourquoi est-ce que quoi que je fasse, il finit toujours par m'arriver des bricoles ? Je laisse ma tête retomber sur ma poitrine et mes bras pendre le long de mon corps, complètement abattue.

Merlin est mort, la vie est injuste, et je suis déjà la risée des première année.

Une professeur aux lunettes strictes et à l'air sévère me descend finalement de là, fait fuir l'esprit frappeur, et répare le trou qu'a fait l'armure dans ma robe d'un coup de baguette.

C'est triste à dire, mais c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée aujourd'hui...

D'ailleurs, je lui aurais bien demandé de me sécher aussi, mais je ne me sens pas trop prête à forcer ma chance... Surtout qu'elle fait tout de même vachement peur, avec ses lunettes rectangulaires et son air fermé... En plus, elle est déjà partie, et les autres lui emboîtent le pas.

Apparemment, nous ne sommes pas en avance.

À en juger par les regards affamés que nous jettent les élèves des autres années, nous devons même carrément être à la bourre... Je jure que j'en ai entendu un demander à son voisin si la viande humaine a vraiment un goût de poulet ! Je presse discrètement le pas pour m'éloigner aussi vite que possible, mais la directrice-adjointe choisit précisément ce moment pour nous faire arrêter. Je m'écrase donc tête la première contre le dos d'un camarade à peu près aussi trempé que moi. Il émet une plainte étouffée et se retourne pour me fusiller de son regard bleu roi. J'ai juste le temps de reconnaître le seul garçon de la barque dont je suis tombée, qu'il fronce le nez et me crache à la tête.

Mais... !

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan.

Mais... !

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer ma façon de penser que le professeur McGonagall nous interrompt en installant – un peu plus bruyamment que nécessaire – un tabouret à quatre pieds, sur lequel elle pose un chapeau de sorcier qui a déjà bien vécu. Elle s'en écarte un peu, lance un regard noir dans notre direction, à l'impoli aux yeux bleus et à moi, et chacun se met à intensément observer le couvre-chef.

Qui est très moche, d'ailleurs.

Je commence à essuyer la salive, qui m'a gracieusement été jetée au visage par l'inconnu caractériel dont j'ignore le nom, en me disant que même un Cracmol aurait pu mieux le repriser, lorsqu'il remue et ouvre subitement tout grand une déchirure près du bord.

Ah, ça y est, les fils ont dû craquer...

— COMMENÇONS LE SACRIFICE, PAR MERLIN ! tonne soudain le Choixpeau, d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

…

— AAAAAAAAH !

— AU SECOURS !

— ON VA TOUS MOURIR !

— JE NE FINIRAI JAMAIS MA COLLECTION DE CARTES DE CHOCOGRENOUILLE !

Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir hurlé. Le rang bien ordonné dans lequel nous avons défilé en entrant s'est transformé en un troupeau d'apprentis sorciers en panique. Au milieu de la cohue, la fille qui est à ma gauche tombe même dans les pommes. Je m'apprête à vérifier qu'elle va bien quand un crapaud tombe du ciel pour m'atterrir sur le nez.

Le batracien semble aussi surpris que moi.

— OUAIS, C'EST ÇA ! VIENS-Y, EH SALETÉ DE GALURE TROUÉ !

…

Je suppose qu'on ne m'a pas menti en me disant que Poudlard acceptait des élèves de tous milieux...

— JE VAIS LE DIRE À MA MÈRE, VOUS ALLEZ VOIR !

…

Mais alors _vraiment _tous les milieux ! On passe littéralement de la fille de la banlieue au pleurnichard pourri gâté !

— **MONSIEUR BLACK ! **

— **POTTER !**

Les deux rugissements de colère surviennent quasiment en même temps, surmontant sans mal le brouhaha pourtant impressionnant qui emplit la Grande Salle toute entière. En me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je parviens malgré le chahut à voir McGonagall sermonner un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi sombres que longs. Il lève les mains en l'air, comme en signe de reddition, mais son sourire suffisant vient quelque peu contredire son _mea culpa_... Cependant, vu que ça lui donne l'air d'un rocker, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre. Sérieusement, on dirait le sosie du chanteur de _Boggart's revival _!

En plus jeune...

Et peut-être même en plus beau.

…

C'est dur à dire, en fait. Ils se produisent toujours dans des endroits sombres, du coup on les voit très mal sur les photos... Et comme ma mère refuse catégoriquement de me laisser aller à un de leurs concerts, je ne suis pas prête de pouvoir trancher.

Un porc-épic et une tornade rousse me passent soudain sous le nez à toute vitesse. Je cligne des yeux. Le crapaud lui-même coasse de surprise.

Ce qui me rappelle du même coup son existence. Je l'avais – mais alors _totalement _– oublié, lui ! D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'il est grimpé au sommet de mon crâne ? Je le fait descendre en pestant – il m'a cradingué les cheveux, l'animal ! – et reporte mon attention sur ceux qui l'avaient initialement attirée.

Un garçon aux cheveux en bataille, et une fille à la chevelure flamboyante, qui se chamaillent, s'invectivent, s'interrompent, s'insultent, et déambulent à travers les tables en se jetant des sorts. Enfin, le jeune homme jette des sorts, tandis que ses yeux pétillent de malice et d'une pointe d'agacement derrière ses lunettes fines, et la jeune femme, qui arbore fièrement un insigne de préfet sur sa robe de sorcière, se contente de se protéger ou de les annuler.

Pendant ce temps-là, les élèves assis aux tables qu'ils longent semblent apprécier le divertissement. Ils applaudissent certains mouvements des deux opposants, huent quelques maléfices vraiment pas sympas, s'extasient devant la fluidité de l'action... En plus, quand la préfète de Gryffondor contre les sortilèges, ça fait tout plein de petites étincelles de toutes les couleurs... un vrai dîner spectacle !

Sauf que le problème, c'est que le dîner... eh bien, on l'attend toujours !

Je me suis laissée dire que les repas étaient succulents à Poudlard... Par contre, niveau qualité du service, ça laisse clairement à désirer ! Il y en a quelques uns qui commencent à essayer de manger les assiettes, et j'ai repéré ce qui ressemble beaucoup à un trafic de cookies, entre la table des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle. Ou pas. Je suis trop loin pour être sûre que ce sont bien des biscuits, en fait...

Bref.

On retrouve quand même des extrêmes des deux côtés : s'il y en a qui meurent de faim au point de se lancer dans la contrebande inter-maisons, les spectateurs de l'escarmouche, eux, rien. Pas le moindre gargouillis, pas le moindre regard vers leurs assiettes, pas la moindre pensée pour leurs malheureux estomacs !

Des surhommes...

Je crève de faim, moi !

…

Bon, après, les duellistes étant franchement loin d'être désagréables à regarder, il y en a pas mal qui en profitent surtout pour les reluquer bien tranquillement...

Et pas toujours très discrètement.

…

Heureusement que les radios ne sont plus aussi coincées que de l'époque de mes parents, parce que si je ne me basais que sur l'éducation que j'ai reçue, ça m'aurait clairement choquée ! Ah ça... Au vu du nombre d'élèves qui se trémoussent sur leurs sièges, on peut dire qu'ils sont populaires, c'est deux là !

…

« Génération de décadents ! dirait mon grand-père. »

Et, quand je vois ce qu'il se passe dans la salle de repas de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, je me dis qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas nécessairement tort...

Parce que, même s'il est gentil, mon grand-père, il perd quand même un peu la tête... Par exemple, l'été dernier, il s'est perdu dans son jardin. C'était très bizarre.

Surtout que c'était loin d'être un parc, hein !

Il habitait au cœur de ville, ma chambre faisait quatre fois la taille de son jardin. C'était un carré d'herbe, un petit pommier et deux citrouilles.

Maintenant, il est à St-Oswald.

…

Papa et maman ont trouvé que c'était mieux qu'il vive là-bas, après qu'il a pris le chat pour un dragon.

Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était très goûtu, le dragon.

…

…

…

J'AI FAIM !

…

Les profs continuent d'observer le chapeau – pardon, le _Choixpeau_ – avec un mélange de curiosité et d'agacement.

À vue de nez, je dirais qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce que lui ont fait les deux perturbateurs, et qu'ils préféreraient éviter de retirer les mauvais sortilèges de l'objet enchanté. Et pour le coup... C'est vrai que ce serait ballot.

Par contre, le directeur n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'en faire... Ses employés commencent à suer à grosses gouttes, McGonagall cuisine le chanteur de rock pour qu'il crache le morceau, pendant que la préfète continue de divertir l'assemblée avec mister Mal-coiffé et que les Poufsouffle dealent des cookies... Et Dumbledore chantonne.

J'avais entendu dire qu'il était excentrique, mais aussi que c'était un grand sorcier, et tout et tout ! Je pensais qu'il réglerait ça en un tour de main, moi... Un petit coup de baguette, un deuxième pour la route, et hop ! tout le monde à table !

…

Sinon, j'avoue, il a le sens du rythme.

…

Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai la dalle !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a toujours rien à manger ? On fera la Répartition après la bouffe, au pire... Eh, maintenant que j'y pense... J'ai entendu dire que les grenouilles se mangeaient dans certains pays.

Il y a totalement moyen que les crapauds soient comestibles, du coup ! … Non ?

Je n'ai toutefois pas le temps de tester. Répondant aux prières de tous les affamés de cette pièce, le second préfet de Gryffondor s'avance timidement des enseignants :

— Excusez-moi, professeurs... Je peux me rendre utile ?

Le nouveau venu a les cheveux châtains, assez courts. S'il n'a pas le charisme des deux fauteurs de troubles, il n'en reste pas moins mignon et semble, au premier abord en tout cas, _beaucoup_ plus facile à vivre que les deux autres. Sensible, délicat, raffiné... En plus, on voit tout de...

Son ventre émet un gargouillement monstrueusement puissant, à peine étouffé par le brouhaha de la Grande Salle.

Mmmph.

C'était... très parlant.

Ça fait également marrer pas mal de monde – même les duellistes, qui se calment tous les deux quelques secondes, juste le temps de lui adresser un sourire encourageant.

…

Ils n'ont toujours pas fini, ces deux-là ?

…

Bref. Je disais...

En plus, on voit tout de suite que c'est un élève sérieux et appliqué, le genre de personne qui est fiable, et réellement à même de seconder l'équipe éducative dans ce genre de situation. On comprend du premier coup d'œil pourquoi c'est à lui qu'on a remis l'insigne de préfet.

Il y a juste un détail qui m'interpelle...

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces _valises_ _immenses _qu'il a sous les yeux ? On dirait qu'il a raflé tous les bagages du Poudlard Express ! Ce n'est pas de la bouffe dont il a besoin, celui-là, mais de sommeil ! Va te coucher !

Les enseignants échangent des regards amusés, avant de lui sourire d'un air entendu :

— Eh bien, comme je pense que tout le monde ici partage votre opinion, et que vous êtes sans conteste le plus à même de deviner les sortilèges que vos camarades ont utilisé sur l'un des plus impressionnant artefact de ce château, je vous laisse faire monsieur Lupin... Même si je présume que – en tant que préfet respectable_ – _vous n'étiez au courant de rien ? vérifie le directeur, les yeux brillants de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Lupin incline légèrement la tête, un sourire d'excuse fleurissant timidement sur ses lèvres.

— Malheureusement, personne n'a jugé bon de m'informer de quoi que ce soit, sans quoi j'aurais bien évidemment prévenu un enseignant, professeur, affirme le respectable préfet, parfaite personnification de l'innocence.

— Bien évidemment, répète Albus Dumbledore, d'un ton entendu. Allez-y, Remus, ajoute-t-il ensuite, en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Le préfet aux yeux cernés ne perd pas plus de temps et s'approche du Choixpeau en tirant sa baguette.

.

.

.

— Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Aesther, Nyree !

La fille qui s'est évanouit tout à l'heure sort du rang et s'avance d'un pas incertain. Elle a de grands yeux bruns, des cheveux caramel, et la peau couleur chocolat au lait. Elle ressemble à une poupée, avec son regard absent et son visage fermé. Ses traits sont fins et sa démarche est tout ce qu'il y a de plus élégante... jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche et s'étale lamentablement devant le tabouret.

…

Bon.

Pour une fois que ce n'est pas à moi que ça arrive...

— SERDAIGLE !

— SERDAIGLE !

Il y a un moment de flottement face au bug du Choixpeau. Le préfet de Gryffondor se cache subtilement le visage derrière la main, vraisemblablement mortifié. Pendant ce temps, la star de _Boggart's revival_ hésite entre l'hilarité et la culpabilité. Son partenaire de crime, lui, semble en proie à une réelle souffrance morale, réalisant très certainement enfin la terrible boulette qu'ils ont faite... à moins que son expression de douleur ne vienne simplement du fait que la rouquine lui ait planté sa fourchette dans la main ? Allez savoir !

…

Elle n'a quand même pas l'air commode, cette préfète.

…

Des applaudissements joyeux, bien qu'encore un peu perplexes montent finalement de la deuxième table à gauche. Nyree Aesther s'y rend calmement, mais manque tout de même de s'écrouler _à côté _du banc, sous le regard relativement inquiet de l'ensemble de sa Maison. Je ne sais pas si elle a juste besoin de lunettes ou si elle a une santé fragile, mais je me surprends à me demander si elle survivra à sa scolarité.

…

Après, c'est vrai qu'avec ma poisse, je suis à peu près aussi mal barrée qu'elle... Mais quand même !

…

La Répartition continue sans réelle encombres. Au soulagement général, le Choixpeau fonctionne à peu près normalement – exception faite d'un ou deux autres petits doublons, qui ont causé de si grosses frayeurs au préfet que je me suis mise à m'inquiéter pour lui aussi. Parce que, sérieusement, entre la faim, le stress et le manque de sommeil, ce gars-là, il a l'air aussi bien portant que la petite Serdaigle !

Le château a intérêt à être bien chauffé, sinon ça va être une hécatombe, cet hiver !

— Farewell, Prudence !

Un garçon au regard fuyant s'approche précautionneusement du couvre-chef et tressaille en le posant sur son crâne. S'en suit un long silence gênant, qui me pousse à me demander si le Choixpeau n'a pas tout bonnement cessé de fonctionner. Finalement, ce dernier ouvre grand sa déchirure et rugit puissamment : « POUFSONDOR ! ».

Le pauvre garçon tremble de plus belle et jette tant bien que mal un coup d'œil nerveux à McGonagall, l'antique relique couvrant également ses yeux. Tandis que l'enseignante pince les lèvres, un bruit sourd attire mon attention vers la table des rouge et or... Leur préfet vient de glisser de son siège, comme aspiré par la terre. Alors que ses camarades le tirent de sous la table pour le remettre sur le banc, j'aperçois son visage et retient un hoquet de surprise. Par Morgane, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce teint de cadavre ? Le seul moyen d'être plus pale, c'est d'être transparent !

Il faut vraiment qu'il évacue un peu de pression, celui-là !

Je secoue la tête et reporte mon attention vers le Choixpeau et tout ce qui se passe par là. J'ai d'ailleurs juste le temps de voir le directeur achever un discret mouvement de baguette que le couvre-chef magique se corrige :

— POUFSOUFFLE !

Tout ça pour ça, quoi... Je le plains vraiment, celui-là !

— Fawley, Lindsey !

Le type qui m'a craché dessus s'avance en ignorant superbement les murmures provoqués par son patronyme. Il faut dire, aussi, que le nom d'Hector Fawley est sur toutes les lèvres... et pas nécessairement en bien. S'il ne m'avait pas fait goûter sa salive quelques instants plutôt, j'aurais même peut-être eu de la peine pour lui !

Mais le monde étant ce qu'il est, c'est-à-dire rempli d'imbéciles par paquets, je me contente de le mépriser en silence. De toute façon, il est riche, sa famille est de sang-pur, et son papy ou arrière-grand-papy était Ministre de la Magie il y a cinquante ans à peine ! Au bout d'un moment, ça va bien, il y a des gens beaucoup plus à plaindre dans cette salle que cette stupide excuse de goujat ! En plus, c'est tout pourri comme nom, Lindsey...

— SERPENTARD !

'M'étonne pas, tiens... Avec des manières pareilles, il ne risquait pas d'aller à Poufsouffle. Même s'il l'aurait mérité, ce blaireau !

…

Ça y est, je commence à être nerveuse...

…

— Fawley, Linn !

Ah ! Parce qu'ils sont plusieurs, en plus ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Je roule des yeux, tandis qu'une fille s'avance toute guillerette vers le tabouret. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup – à Lindsey, hein, pas au tabouret – avec ses cheveux blond cendré et ses yeux bleu roi, mais a au moins le mérite de ne pas faire la gueule. Et de ne cracher sur personne, aussi... Ce qui est, je trouve, déjà un grand progrès !

En effet, depuis des temps immémoriaux, les Hommes ont cherché à repousser les limites de la nature pour s'affranchir de leur bestialité. Des millénaires d'évolution leur ont finalement permis de toucher à l'infini à travers une qualité humaine qui transcende indubitablement leur condition de mortel.

— … ane !

Malgré ce que peuvent en penser les sceptiques, l'être humain serait en effet parvenu à développer la _capacité de ne pas systématiquement mollarder à la tête des gens _! Proprement humaine, cette caractéristique incroyable de notre espèce a rendu possible le rapprochement de ses individus dans le cadre des relations h...

— Hopkrik, Morgane ! répète McGonagall, en élevant légèrement la voix.

Tch ! Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas échapper à la réalité en se contentant de l'ignorer... Je m'approche en tremblant sous le regard de la directrice-adjointe. Elle m'adresse un sourire encourageant, alors que je soulève le couvre-chef pour m'asseoir, mais je vois aussi clairement qu'elle en a marre et a juste envie d'aller se pieuter.

Allez, trois chances sur quatre, les chiffres sont avec moi... Et puis, statistiquement, c'est impossible d'avoir la guigne vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre...

Je respire profondément et me coiffe du Choixpeau.

Tout devient noir.

.

**M. - E.**

.

Il n'y a plus de lumière. Plus de bruit. Plus de spectateurs. Plus rien.

Poudlard, ses chandelles magiques, ses armures enchantées, ses élèves turbulents et son lac tumultueux ont disparu. Il n'y a plus qu'elle.

Elle et l'obscurité.

Elle se sent petite et grande à la fois.

Comme un roseau. Comme une baguette.

Une petite brindille, qui risque constamment d'être brisée, mais qui altère jusqu'à la réalité...

— Bonjour, petite...

Elle sursaute. La voix vient de partout et nulle part à la fois. On dirait celle du Choixpeau, mais elle semble étrangement différente... Plus douce, mais également plus profonde. Chacun de ses mots paraît doté d'une vie propre, d'un sens caché, infiniment plus important qu'on ne le penserait. Ses paroles résonnent lentement dans son crâne.

— Oh... Euh... Je... B-Bonjour, bredouille-t-elle à mi-voix.

Un rire étrange emplit l'espace qui l'entoure. À la fois unique et pluriel, rassurant et taquin, chaleureux et lointain, il la fascine comme rien d'autre ne l'a fait. Elle n'a jamais rien entendu de semblable.

— Détends-toi, lui conseille la voix. Tout ira bien.

À ces mots, une vague d'apaisement envahit doucement la petite fille. Tandis que les murmures du Choixpeau continuent de chatouiller son oreille, elle se laisse lentement bercer par ses mots rassurants. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Morgane Hopkrik se sent bien.

.

M

.

La chance, c'est comme Merlin... Dès qu'on commence à y croire, la réalité vient nous tacler avec la subtilité d'un parpaing. J'étais bien ! Le Choixpeau était sympa ! Je me sentais... je me sentais _heureuse _! Et tout à coup... !

Je me mords la lèvre pour que les gens qui m'observent ne la voient pas trembler.

Tout à coup...

Je ne sais pas... Le Choixpeau a pété une couture, peut-être ? Sa voix s'est mise à changer, une fois, puis deux, puis trois... Il a commencé à se contredire, à ne plus finir ses phrases, à changer d'avis à tout-va... Et finalement...

— POUFSOUFFLE !

L'annonce me fait un choc. Pendant un instant, je ne réfléchis plus et les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Je me contente de rester là, sur ce vieux tabouret grinçant, trop ahurie pour réagir.

La seule des quatre Maisons où je me refusais à aller...

Poufsouffle.

_Poufsouffle._

Le chapeau cache encore mes yeux, tandis qu'ils s'humidifient lentement.

Je ne veux pas.

Non.

Non !

— Miss Hopkrik...

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me secoue doucement. Je ne réagis toujours pas. Finalement, la directrice-adjointe me retire le chapeau et émet un hoquet de surprise en voyant les larmes rouler le long de mes joues.

— Calmez-vous, enfin..., balbutie McGonagall, d'une voix incertaine. Quoi qu'on ait pu vous en dire, je vous assure que Poufsouffle est une Maison tout à fait respectable et...

— JE... snif... JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! VOTRE CHOIXPEAU... snif... VOTRE CHOIXPEAU, IL EST CASSÉ !

Il y a un bruit de chute du côté de la table des lions, mais je ne suis pas en état pour y prêter attention. Après toutes les épreuves que j'ai traversées aujourd'hui, la trahison de ce tas de chiffons est la goutte d'eau qui fait exploser le chaudron... Le stress accumulé ces derniers jours me submerge d'un coup, et je fonds en larmes au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, pendant que la préfète de Gryffondor s'efforce de ranimer son binôme.

Dire que ce matin j'avais demandé à Merlin une rentrée sans histoire... Et je me retrouve dans les bras de McGonagall, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, en me mouchant dans le Choixpeau. Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

Ça veut dire qu'en plus du sens des réalités, je viens de perdre ma crédibilité auprès de la totalité de l'école pour les trois prochains mois.

…

Planque ton chat, Merlin... Planque le bien.

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

En espérant que ça vous ait plu, au moins autant que je me suis amusé à l'écrire... Si vous avez des conseils, des remarques, ou des critiques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je les lirai de bon cœur, et essayerai tant qu'à faire d'en tenir compte.


End file.
